How to Throw the Ball
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Thinking Billy doesn't know how to play basketball, Teddy is more than eager to teach him everything there is to learn. First lesson - body positions, with an extra side-dish of hands-on experience.


I don't own YA.

Pre-series

* * *

**_How to Throw the Ball_**

Sneakers screeched as the two players skid back and forth across the small court. The ball bounced back and forth, exchanging hands and flying through the air towards the hoop hanging above the ground. Two players chased each other, paying little attention to much else, say, one bored onlooker who heaved a sigh. Oh well, he thought and wrapped his lips around his straw and slurped his drink. Two built guys like those two, building up a sweat? Billy wasn't really complaining, especially when one of them was his boy~friend~

"Are they at it again?" Billy heard from behind him and looked over his shoulder at Nate. The mage smiled slightly at how frustrated the newcomer looked.

"They're just getting warmed up before training, Nate."

"They're wearing themselves out, is what this is." Nate concluded with a frown.

"Yes, the super-soldier and the super-stamina'd, fast-healing mutant. Give me a break, they won't even feel it." Billy stood up and stretched.  
"I'm good too, by the way, how are you, Nate?"

The time-traveler nodded twice, once at the question and another at the other two who approached them.

"Hey, we're all here, let's play! Two on two!" Teddy exclaimed cheerfully and held the ball over his head. The reactions were... sober, at best.

"This isn't the time for another game." Eli growled.

"You just don't want to lose again."

"What?! I was not losing-"

"Fifteen-ten." Billy pitched in.

"I do not want to hear the score from the other team's cheerleader."

"Pfft, I'm hardly nimble enough for it!"

"At any rate-" Nate interjected. "This won't help us beat Kang-"

"Stamina training."

"Eye-hand coordination."

"Agility."

"Teamwork! Very important."

Nate stood there, rather dumbfounded. He stared at his teammates before sighing.  
"I'll... add it to the training program. But for now, I had something else in mind for today."

The other three exchanged looks but ultimately obliged. On the way over to their training grounds, Billy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Teddy smiling awkwardly at him.

"So, you and basketball. Acquainted?" He asked with no small amount of fidgeting.  
Billy smiled at what he found to be an adorable display. Still, he stalled answering, uncertain as to how to put it.

"Well, I-"

"Because you know-" Teddy cut in and seemed an odd mixture of smug and bashful. "I'm on the team. I could coach you. Show you how it's done."

Billy weighed his options for a moment before swallowing a grin. He then held his hands up as though holding a ball.  
"I guess I could use some coaching. I think my form's bad? I could use someone... pushing me into position..."

"Oh my god, are you even trying to be subtle?!" Eli exclaimed and turned to glare at the two who were walking a bit behind Nate and him. The happy couple exchanged flustered looks, and Billy bit his lower lip almost apologetically. Teddy on his part had painted cheeks and a satisfied smile on his lips.

"I think I can do that." He said, ignoring Eli's outburst.  
Billy felt the need to gulp and reached for the hand Teddy was offering.

–

"Ok, so just stand like that..." Teddy's voice rang low and soft against Billy's ear as his hands ran down the other's body. He moved them over Billy's sides, tugging and pushing, straightening the other's back. He reached for the hips, next, gripping firmly so as to guide Billy's body into the right angle. He pointedly ignored how enjoyable the experience was, or the blush that was almost up to Billy's ears.  
"No don't move-" Teddy berated gently when Billy fidgeted and moved. "You had a good pose there. Shift- yeah, that's it."  
Teddy smiled when he looked down between them. He took a moment to enjoy the view, Billy's build and the way his clothes hugged his body just right in some places, before he turned his attention back to the pose. Yes, good, he thought, and reached for Billy's arms.

"Ok, now hold the ball up- don't worry, I'll help you so you won't tire too quickly."

"Heard that one before..." Billy muttered and held the ball above his head. Teddy brought his hands up as well, bending Billy's elbows and spreading his fingers with his own over the ball.

"Alright, hold it like I showed you earlier- yes, good, ok, and throw. See how this pose works for you."

"With or without you holding onto me like this?" Came the attempt at sass, and Teddy snickered as he let go of Billy and took a step back.

"Now."

A growl came in response, and Billy jumped, trying to throw the ball. Luck had it Teddy didn't step back enough and contact was made. Not only did the ball miss the hoop, the two ended up falling on top of each other. Teddy somehow managed to cushion Billy's fall, and he wrapped an arm around Billy's waist once he regained his bearings.  
Hm, his bum hurt, and he had a Billy between his legs. All in all, it could've been worse.

"You ok?" He asked and nudged the side of Billy's head with his nose.

"Other than my wounded pride, sure." Billy growled and pushed himself up before offering Teddy a hand. The blond accepted the offer and let Billy pull him to his feet.  
"That didn't go quite as planned." Billy huffed and dusted his pants before he went to fetch the ball. Teddy took a moment to rethink his course of action in the meanwhile.

"It didn't. But that's ok, not everyone get it right from the start. You just need practice." The blond reassured before reaching for his wallet.  
"Take five, I'll get us something to drink."

"Ah, but you paid last-" Billy began objecting but was cut short when Teddy pressed a finger to his nose.

"And I'm paying for this one, too."

The mage was a bit too flustered to object further, and he was soon left with the ball. A ball Teddy didn't think he knew how to use. But Teddy wasn't there right then, Billy thought and stepped just outside the three-point line. He moved into position, took a deep breath and - scored.  
The question was, how many of those he could manage before Teddy got back, but he didn't think about it too much as he let himself have a bit of fun.  
The answer, however, was - less than Billy hoped. He just managed another successful throw and wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve when he heard footsteps. He looked and found Teddy placing their drinks by their bags.  
Ah; cat was out of the bag, wasn't it?

"I'm a fast learner?" Billy tried when Teddy caught the ball and slowly began dribbling it as he made his way towards Billy.

"You're a good teacher." Teddy's face was blank.

"Beginner's luck?" Still nothing.

"It was a fluke."

"Three times in a row?" Teddy asked with a quirked brow.

"Yeah... your hands felt great, I regret nothing." Billy admitted before he caught the ball Teddy practically thrust at him. Teddy still held onto it, eyes fierce and face solemn as he glared at Billy over the small distance between them.

"Get on the court, Kaplan. First to score ten points wins. And the winner-"  
He leaned forward, coming face to face with Billy. He narrowed his eyes, lips parted in a smirk.

"Bottoms."  
Teddy gave Billy the ball and walked past him, his smirk smug and content. Billy bit onto his lower lip and followed hesitatingly.

"I really don't know what that motivates me towards more." He said finally with a smirk of his own before the game started.


End file.
